


Mine

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aggression, Alpha!Asahi, Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha!Daichi, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha!Lev, Alpha!Tsukishima, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Highly aggressive alphas, Jealous!Alphas, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Minor Violence, Omega Verse, Omega!Akaashi, Omega!Kenma, Omega!Nishinoya, Omega!Oikawa, Omega!Yaku, Omega!Yamaguchi, Omegaverse, Part 2 to Scent Marking, Standalone, Swearing, Violence, alpha!kageyama, dedicated to the readers of scent marking tbh, i am weak for dominant territorial alphas getting aggressive and possessive and by god does it show, just warning you, omega!hinata, omega!suga, territorial, this was also self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alpha feels like their territory is threatened, it’s probably best to run. </p><p>Companion piece to Scent Marking, this time featuring jealous alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I caved and wrote the jealous alphas fic everyone wanted so badly. I hope you motherfuckers enjoy it. No but seriously, Scent Marking got such an amazing reception from you guys, better than I had ever dreamed it would, and I’m so happy I have such awesome readers.
> 
> Each of these features the alpha calling their omega “mine” since scent marking always included the word “scent”. I like throwing in the title. Also there’s swearing in this one, and they’re all a _lot_ more aggressive. Alphas are fierce man.
> 
> No, I mean it about the aggression. This isn't an A/B/O Verse for no reason, and alpha's don't do pouting when someone's making the moves on their omega. Hope you guys are as weak for dominant alphas as I am (because lmao i was like semi-swooning over these dorks getting dominant i'm trash)
> 
> I tried to make this one more like actual scenes, and put more dialogue in this time, and I hope that worked out for the better.
> 
> Special shoutout to rin-amami (tumblr url), for giving me back my self-confidence about this. You're the best!
> 
> Important explanation thingy: In my A/B/O verse I imagine that omegas' heats can sync up kind of like how some women's periods do? it's not really that relevant it's just (really vaguely) mentioned in the kuroken section so i wanted to make sure you guys knew what i was doing first lmao
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR AN ATTEMPTED RAPE. This one is so much darker than Scent Marking oh god why was i lowkey in the mood for angst when i wrote this. (actually the angst is kinda for rin-amami too ily bby)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"An omega's possessiveness is remarkably introspective, subtle, even. Conversely, an alpha's possessiveness is aggressive, and dominating. There is no anger quite like that of an alpha whose territory has been threatened." -Understanding Your Secondary Gender, Volume 3

**Daisuga**

Daichi thought it was quite amusing that the entire volleyball team was afraid of his anger, since the only time that he was ever truly _furious,_ was when someone else tried to have their way with _his_ omega.

Sugawara was pretty much the worldwide ideal of a perfect omega, and Daichi knew damn well how lucky he was to have him in his life. He was maternal, and sweet, but with just the right amount of mischievousness that gave heat and rut seasons a certain something that he probably should never think about in public spaces. 

But of course, if _Daichi_ could see how desirable Suga was, then that guaranteed that _other alphas_ would notice it too. And that, Daichi was not okay with.

He’d already been relatively possessive over Suga, but ever since they’d formed their mating bond together, it had only gotten stronger. Just like how Suga couldn’t stand seeing him with Michimiya, Daichi found himself getting unnecessarily angry whenever Suga spent a little bit too long talking to an alpha in his class, or even sometimes _Asahi,_ which definitely terrified the glass-hearted alpha. 

But none of that could compare to the fury he felt whenever another alpha actually tried to _sleep_ with Suga.

The worst time it had happened was, of all things, in an alleyway behind the function room the local charity had rented for their annual bake sale. Daichi utterly despised the cliché of it.

Suga was the kind of person who volunteered his free time that wasn’t dedicated to volleyball to help out those less fortunate than he was, and he’d dragged Daichi with him every year since they’d met. It wasn’t actually a bad event, and watching Suga smile at the children and sneak them extra cookies when their parents weren’t looking warmed the alpha from somewhere deep inside his chest, so he’d never thought twice about going.

But it wasn’t supposed to turn out like _this._

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon, in one of the momentary lulls when Suga was not surrounded by children begging for his attention, the omega had swept a bunch of used plates and packets into a rubbish bag, and with a wink that was probably not appropriate for public viewing, promised Daichi that he’d return to give his alpha some focus as soon as he’d gotten rid of the bag in the alleyway behind the function room. 

Daichi had been leaning against the wall, an admittedly goofy smile on his face as he waited, when he felt the panic shoot through their mating bond like a spark. For a brief moment, Daichi was paralysed in confusion, because what on earth could have happened to Suga when he was only three feet from the back door, but then he was pushing his way outside, unable to think of anything beyond helping his omega. 

What the alpha found stirred a rage in his chest that unlike anything he’d ever felt before. 

Sugawara was being pushed against the wall by a tall, built guy, who had one hand pinning Suga’s arms above his head, and the other lifting the omega’s shirt to brush his fingers along Suga’s abdomen, while one of his knees caressed the inside of Suga’s thigh. The omega was struggling wildly against the hold, trying desperately to break free, but to no avail. The guy was clearly going to have his way with Suga _right there,_ and Daichi’s mind shifted into white noise, letting his animal side take over.

Without consciously registering his movements, Daichi tore the alpha off of Suga, throwing him onto the floor. The man hit the ground hard, and Daichi dropped down on top of him, slamming his fists into his face repeatedly. Blood sprayed from the guy’s nose and Daichi’s knuckles started to ache, but still he couldn’t find it within him to stop. He’d tried to _rape_ Suga.

Eventually, the omega placed his hands on each of Daichi’s shoulders, pulling on them hard until the alpha finally stopped, crawling away from the guy, chest heaving. When he did, Suga crouched down beside him, turning Daichi’s head until he was looking into his omega’s wide, beautiful eyes. 

“Dai…” At the sound of Suga’s voice, Daichi reached out and crushed the omega into his arms, and Suga stroked his back gently. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t stand it if anything like that ever happened to you, Koushi,” Daichi murmured into his mate’s hair. “You’re _my omega_ and I will always do everything I can to protect you.”

Suga laughed softly, nuzzling into Daichi’s face. “I know that, you big stupid alpha. But you should probably dial back the whole knocking-people-out business. You can’t give Tanaka the wrong impression.”

Daichi chuckled; he could almost visualise Tanaka’s excitement. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry _mom,_ I promise not to give the kids the wrong idea.”

Suga swatted at his hair, laughing. “You’d better not, _dad._ Now come on, we should get back inside.”

Daichi nodded, lifting himself and his mate into a standing position. “We’re leaving him there, though.” He muttered, pointing at the still-unconscious alpha lying on the floor.

Suga shuddered, refusing to look at the man who’d tried to rape him. “I’m not going to argue with you on that one. But Daichi,” said alpha looked over his shoulder, a questioning look on his face, and Suga smiled. “I love you.”

Daichi matched his omega’s smile, kissing him fondly. “I love you too, Koushi.”

~

**Iwaoi**

Iwaizumi Hajime had his work cut out for him.

He was probably dating the world’s most insufferable omega, one who seemed hell bent on riling him up at every possible opportunity, including _flirting with other people._

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa didn’t do it because he actually _wanted_ to date anyone else, he knew that it was all for the thrill of the attention and because _I can hardly say no to such a pretty girl, can I, Iwa-chan?_ but it still bothered him, watching Oikawa direct those fake, too-wide smiles at the gangs of girls who chased after him, or flutter his eyelashes at whichever alpha was ogling him at the time. _He_ was the one who really loved Oikawa after all, not any of those other people who didn’t even know about his alien obsession or the way he’d drive himself into the ground for volleyball. 

But _nothing_ made him as territorial as watching another alpha flirt _back_ at _his_ omega.

Honestly, Iwaizumi couldn’t understand the nerve of some people. He and Oikawa spent so much time together, and had been together for so long, that they were practically engrained with each other’s scent, and that alone should have been enough of a warning to other alphas to _back the hell off._

And still, some of them just _couldn’t take a hint._ Iwaizumi could hardly be faulted for eventually having enough.

(“You know, those words sound really familiar,” Matsukawa said when Iwaizumi complained to him once, Hanamaki snickering behind him.

“What?”

“Never mind, _Iwa-chan,_ ” Hanamaki continued, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, “Go show those other alphas who Oikawa really belongs to.”)

They were picking up Takeru from school when Iwaizumi eventually decided to take that advice. 

The walk back had been mostly very enjoyable for Iwaizumi, as he and Takeru had a shared love of irritating Oikawa, and the omega had become very pouty and flustered _very_ quickly. To reward the kid for giving him such an amusing afternoon, Iwaizumi offered to buy him candy from the corner store near his house, while Oikawa stood on the pavement outside and very dramatically declared that he would be waiting right there until they both apologised to him, glaring when the pair only snickered and walked away.

Iwaizumi followed Takeru around the shelves, waiting for him to pick out whatever he wanted, and debating on whether or not to buy his whining omega a new alien keychain as a way to shut him up. He finally decided that it was probably a good idea if he hoped to get any peace that evening, and took one alongside Takeru’s chocolate bar for the sleepy-eyed cashier to ring up. 

He was just about to step outside the shop, Takeru clinging onto his waist in gratitude, when he saw Oikawa being tugged by the hips into an uncomfortable looking embrace by _another alpha._

He could tell immediately that Oikawa must have been flirting with the guy, because the charming smile he usually wore in such circumstances had frozen on his face, but he had also yelped in surprise, holding up his hands to try and prise the other male off, and that made something in Iwaizumi’s chest snap.

“Iwaizumi-san?” The alpha heard Takeru’s voice as though it was coming from somewhere very far away, the only sound he could clearly hear being the repeated echo of Oikawa’s shock and the roaring of blood in his ears. _Okay, this guy was going down._

“Wait here, Takeru.”

Iwaizumi supposed that something in his voice must have registered the situation to Takeru, because the hands at his waist fell away, allowing him to step fully outside the shop and push his sleeves up as he marched towards the alpha who thought he had free rights to _touch Oikawa._

The omega in question noticed his approach immediately, perhaps attuned to his presence after so many years. Stark relief crossed his face, and he squirmed in the other alpha’s hold. “Iwa-chan-”

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?” Iwaizumi all but snarled, and Oikawa fell silent, watching almost anxiously to see what expression was on the other alpha’s face. 

The guy in question grinned at Iwaizumi, clearly undeterred, and the alpha could feel a vein beginning to throb at his temple. “Oh, the name’s Yamato,” he said grandly, as though it should have been the most impressive thing they’d ever heard, and Iwaizumi really wanted to hit him, “and I _think_ I’ll be the one taking this pretty little omega home tonight.” He grinned at Oikawa, who recoiled in horror, and Iwaizumi was _so done_ with this guy’s shit.

“Yeah, _no,_ ” Iwaizumi growled, advancing on the pair and putting a protective arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. “He’s mine, so you won’t be.”

Yamato actually had the audacity to laugh. “And how are you going to stop me?”

Iwaizumi smiled coldly, pushed Oikawa to one side, reeled his head back, and slammed his forehead into Yamato’s smug pompous face. The alpha went down with a yowl, one hand cupping his bleeding nose, and he hastily backed away as soon as he regained his balance. “Alright, alright!” He cried. “I get it!” 

Iwaizumi snorted as he watched Yamato run away. Despite all his talk, that had been too easy. For a moment, it was silent, but then with a happy noise, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, nuzzling into his face. “My knight in shining armour, Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi huffed. “Shut up, Oikawa.”

Just then, a force barrelled into Iwaizumi’s legs, and Takeru half-climbed onto his waist, his eyes shining. “That was so cool, Iwaizumi-san! You showed him!” 

“Iwa-chan is the strongest alpha around,” Oikawa told his nephew proudly, still draped over Iwaizumi’s shoudlers. “Of course he did. Now come on, let’s take you home!”

So while it was true that Iwaizumi had to half-carry a swooning omega and an overly impressed kid all the way back to Takeru’s house, he really had no regrets for what he’d done. Especially when they finally got the chance to be alone that night, and Oikawa decided to reward him for being “such a handsome saviour, Iwa-chan~”, but well-

-some things were probably better left to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s filthy imaginations. 

~

**Asanoya**

Asahi knew that he was a very atypical alpha. While he definitely had the physical appearance of an alpha, his personality left most feeling as though he should have been a beta or even an omega. He wasn’t loud and he wasn’t dominating, hated dominating people actually, and other than when he was on the volleyball court, he didn’t really have much of a presence like most alphas did either. And that was all okay, because his mate was a very atypical omega, so they complimented each other perfectly. 

But there were a few occasions in which Asahi proved _exactly_ why he was an alpha. And the biggest of those was when he got possessive over Nishinoya. 

Asahi didn’t really mind sharing Noya’s infectious personality with the people around him, because he found that he was equally as happy watching the omega cause trouble with Tanaka or lecturing the first years like the dedicated senpai he was.

However, he couldn’t _stand_ the idea, or the reality, of having someone else try to steal Nishinoya’s heart and body away from him. 

Asahi wouldn’t have labelled himself as the kind of person who was sure about the future, not like Daichi and Suga were. He had no immediate plans to form a mating bond with his omega, but still, somewhere in his mind (or was that his heart?), he knew that Nishinoya was absolutely _perfect_ for him. After everything they’d been through together, it was clear to him that Noya made him a better, braver person, and he wanted nothing more than to be the alpha Noya spent the rest of his life with. 

And that resolution must have triggered something distinctly _alpha_ inside of him, because he was more than willing to fight for that right when he had to.

And _god,_ did he have to sometimes.

It appeared to Asahi that even though Noya was very open and tended to declare their relationship status to every new person he met, and despite the fact that Noya had started a tradition of them scent marking each other’s clothes, this was not enough to stop some of the more _forward_ alphas from trying their luck with him regardless. 

And the most recent attempt had grated down Asahi’s already thin patience until it was non-existent. 

He’d taken Nishinoya out on a date to the park, simple and familiar and everything they both loved. The sun had been shining, not a cloud in sight, and Noya’s energy levels were through the roof. He’d alternated between swinging their linked hands together and skipping three or four paces ahead of the alpha, smiling with all of his teeth and honestly making Asahi feel religious. They’d lounged in the grass and shared ice creams, and Noya had used his to decorate Asahi’s upper lip with a moustache. Even despite all of the alphas Asahi noticed eyeing up his omega, the day was perfect. 

Until it suddenly _wasn’t._

Asahi had left Noya relaxing lazily in the grass while he went to the bathroom in the café over the road, and in the few minutes he’d been gone, another alpha had taken it upon himself to _flirt shamelessly_ with _Asahi’s_ omega. 

Asahi was crossing the grass when he noticed them, Nishinoya rocking back on his heels and trying to make himself look as tall as possible as he glared at the alpha in front of him. Asahi swallowed hard, envy twisting like a barb in his chest as he watched his omega’s lips being brushed with a finger. Nishinoya looked ready to spit fire, and as Asahi got closer, hands already clenching into fists, he heard the omega say, “I don’t know who you think you are, buddy, but if I don’t kill you myself then my _alpha_ definitely will.”

The other man seemed entirely unimpressed, only smirking at the statement, and Asahi felt his lips twist into a scowl and knew that he was very close to losing himself to his baser instincts. “Oh, I saw your alpha. I don’t think he’s capable of much, do you?” Noya practically vibrated in place, furious beyond words, and Asahi felt his head start to cloud over. “Let’s see if he’s ever pleased you like _this_.” The alpha laughed, and his hands grabbed downwards-

-and Asahi lifted him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up into his eye line so that he could glare him down. 

“What were you saying?” He asked, voice low and angry, fuelled by the jealousy churning in his stomach. The other alpha gaped, face rapidly paling as he dangled off the floor, abruptly realising the terrible mistake he’d made. 

“I…um, I-”

“That’s what I thought.” Asahi huffed, dropping him into a heap on the grass. He turned around then, pulling a proud-looking Nishinoya into his side, and casting one last scowl over his shoulder at the alpha on the ground. “And for the record, if you ever so much as _look_ at my omega again, I will kill you.” With that, he and Nishinoya walked away, heads held high. Asahi made it as far as the next bench before his possessive haze passed, and he abruptly froze, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh no, Noya, what did I do that for?” he cried, anxious. “I was way too harsh I’m so sorry I should go and apologise-”

“Asahi-san,” Noya started, voice unusually serious, and Asahi peeked out from between his fingers to meet the hard stare his mate was giving him. “Do not apologise to that alpha for what you did. You got possessive, Asahi-san, that’s _normal._ In fact, I’d have been pretty offended if you didn’t!” He broke off into peals of laughter, and Asahi felt himself relax. 

“You don’t mind what I did then?” He asked nervously. Noya’s eyes widened.

“Mind? No…no, I don’t mind, Asahi-san. Actually,” Noya grinned up at the alpha wickedly, and Asahi flushed right to the roots of his hair. “It was really, _really_ hot.”

The pair left the park remarkably quickly after that. And the next time an alpha flirted with Nishinoya, it was in front of the entire Karasuno volleyball team, who nearly had a collective heart attack when Asahi almost killed the guy. But if no one else realised exactly _why_ Noya was so happy about it afterwards, well, that didn’t matter. 

It was their secret anyways.

~

**Levyaku**

For his entire life thus far, Lev had been blissfully unaware of jealousy. He’d never envied his classmates for having things that he didn’t have, and he’d never guarded anything he owned with the fierce possessiveness that others seemed so set on. 

But then, he’d never had Yaku Morisuke before either. 

Lev hummed happily to himself as he left class, his bag swinging on his shoulder. Practice was cancelled, and while he was sad that he wouldn’t be able to spike any awesome tosses and further prove that he was Nekoma’s ace, the lack of practice meant that Yaku could come straight back to his house after school, and Lev was _excited._

Of course, Yaku had made sure to state on several occasions that they would _just be studying, Kuroo, stop making that face,_ but Lev was certain that he could make his omega change his mind. A wide smile spread across his face as he thought about all of the non-studying-related things he could do with Yaku as soon as they got back to his house, and he took the stairs to the third year classrooms two at a time, heedless of the students who were almost knocked down in his haste.

Lev leapt around the corner and onto the corridor, and scanned the people for a familiar head of sandy brown hair. Upon noticing his boyfriend, back pressed against the wall, Lev opened his mouth to call out to him, when he noticed the reason for the back-against-the-wall-ness.

Another third year boy, tall –but not as tall as _Lev_ \- and obviously an alpha –but not as _alpha_ as Lev- had backed Yaku up against a wall, one hand resting beside Yaku’s head and the other on Yaku’s elbow. He was _leering_ down at the omega, as Yaku glared fiercely back up at him. It was plain for anyone to see that Yaku was not in a situation he was comfortable with, but the positioning of their bodies rendered it impossible for the omega to kick his way out. 

Without registering his actions, Lev bared his teeth, his wide smile melting into a furious glare instantaneously as he stalked down the corridor. Some of the few students still left cowered back as he approached, but all Lev could see was the _asshole_ who was still leaning closer to Yaku’s face. 

“…baby, come on, just this once.” The guy said. Lev’s glare hardened.

“I told you, no-” Whatever Yaku had been about to say was abruptly cut off when Lev slammed his hand beside the other alpha’s, and both of them turned their eyes to look at him, Yaku with barely concealed relief. 

“You have _three seconds_ to back the hell off.” Lev snarled. 

The third year alpha eyed Lev up and down, though he was clearly somewhat unnerved by the first year’s significant height advantage. “Or what?” He scoffed.

Lev took hold of his shoulder and shoved him backwards, stepping in front of his omega as he did so. “Ask me that again and I’ll knock out all of your teeth.”

That, at last, seemed to get it through that Lev meant what he said. The other alpha – a nameless, faceless jackass in Lev’s opinion – huffed, but walked away. Lev didn’t wait to watch him leave, just tugged Yaku under his arm and pulled him towards the exit.

“Come on, Yaku-san.”

It was a testimony to how angry Lev must have looked that Yaku didn’t even protest, just silently followed along, even when Lev roughly rubbed his chin across his head. The omega stayed quiet until the school was out of sight behind them and Lev’s face looked less like he wanted to commit murder, at which point he stopped.

“Lev.”

The alpha turned back to look at his mate, something vaguely apologetic on his face. “Have I made you mad, Yaku-san?”

Yaku shook his head, a breathless laugh escaping from his throat. “No, God, no Lev. Thank you, for what you did back there. Kosuke has never known when to take no for an answer.”

For a moment, all Lev did was glower, but slowly, his usual smile spread across his face. “That’s okay, Yaku-san! Just,” the alpha paused, fidgeting, and Yaku raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it?”

“If he ever tries anything like that again,” Lev began, his voice dropping low. “Tell me straight away. I’ll never let him get away with it. You’re _mine._ ”

Yaku swallowed, and then nodded, fighting the faint blush that threatened to break out over his cheeks. “Alright, Lev.”

Beaming, Lev interlaced their fingers together. “Thank you, Yaku-san!”

“Although,” Yaku murmured thoughtfully. “If I’m supposedly cute when I’m jealous, you’re just downright psychotic.”

Lev’s laughter echoed all the way down the street. 

~

**Kuroken**

Kuroo was well aware that he was the jealous type. It was no secret to himself, or to Kenma, or to any of the Nekoma volleyball team, all of whom knew not to invoke his wrath. 

(Especially Lev, who had experienced what he claimed to be a truly horrifying occurrence after Kuroo had caught him with his hands far too low on Kenma’s back. Kuroo feigned total ignorance of the event when their coach heard about it.)

Fortunately, Kuroo had been blessed with an omega who was reserved enough that alphas generally kept their distance, most of them deterred by the laser focus Kenma directed towards his PSP. Of course, this didn’t stop all of them, hence Kuroo’s insistence on regularly scent marking his omega, and his own personal promise to glare down anyone who started trying to get too close.

 _Unfortunately,_ Kenma was so generally _uninterested_ in knowing much about his secondary gender that he didn’t realise exactly how _enticing_ omegas could be, especially when they were about to go into heat, or were already in it. It drove Kuroo _crazy._

And yet a part of him still couldn’t understand why people looked down on Kenma so much. Yeah, okay, perhaps he was biased, but to Kuroo, Kenma was _amazing._ The omega’s game sense and technique were incredible, and he was so _observant_ and smart that it truly made no sense to Kuroo that people thought he was just scrawny or had no place on the court. He really didn’t understand the people who thought that Kenma was too uncoordinated to be an omega, because honestly, Kenma was gorgeous, and he complained to Bokuto regularly that more people should understand that.

Which naturally meant that it would come around to bite him on the ass.

Kuroo was changing after practice, tired and aching and honestly wishing that he could just fall into bed with Kenma for a while, because the omegas on the team were due to go into heat and the scent of his mate had been itching beneath his skin all day, but the coach had kept him behind to talk about their upcoming practice match, and by the time he came out Kenma was so flushed that he’d hardly had the chance to wave before the omega fled the changing room with a promise to wait outside. 

Which was how Kuroo found him only minutes later, except for the fact that he _wasn’t alone._

Kuroo knew first hand that the smell of an omega whose heat was due triggered something _animal_ in an alpha, and attracted them like moths to a flame, but _still._

That didn’t give _anyone_ the right to move in on Kuroo’s omega.

Kenma was standing a few feet away from the club room door, anxiously playing with the strap of his bag and avoiding eye contact with the two alphas that were leaning in to his space. Kuroo recognised them immediately as a rowdy, troublemaking duo from class 1 in his year, and knew that they were not the kind of people who Kenma would feel comfortable with, even if they hadn’t been flirting with him.

Laughing far too loudly for anyone’s comfort, the girl pressed her breasts against Kenma’s shoulder, grinning lecherously, and Kenma flinched as the guy leaned in to brush his nose against his hair, inhaling the scent of his pre-heat-

-and they all whipped around in shock as a growl pierced the air behind them.

Kuroo was surprised too, somewhere behind the possessive haze in his mind, until he managed to equate the anger-filled sound to the low vibration rattling in his chest. Alongside the clarity came the knowledge that he was also stalking towards the trio, and that Kenma’s eyes had widened the barest fraction in relief. The two alphas looked intimidated, but they still hadn’t moved, and Kuroo felt his jealousy spike.

“Ahh, Kuroo-kun-”

_“Get the hell away from my omega.”_

Kuroo wasn’t sure exactly what expression was on his face, but he figured it must have been pretty terrifying, since the other alphas, despite outnumbering him, practically tripped over each other in their haste to get away. Perhaps there was some truth to Lev’s story after all.

Kenma reached out to pull at Kuroo’s sleeve, and the agitated alpha pulled his mate under his chin, still glaring at the retreating backs of his classmates. “Kuroo,” Kenma muttered. “They’re going to tell everyone what you just did, you know.”

Kuroo knew Kenma well enough to hear the unspoken _thank you,_ for getting them to leave and for inadvertently making sure that no other alphas in the school would bother him, so he figured he was safe to tilt Kenma’s head up and kiss him a little too fiercely. 

“I don’t care,” he murmured against Kenma’s lips, pretending that he wasn’t blushing at the look in the omega’s eyes. “I want everyone to know that you belong to _me,_ Kitten.”

And besides, Kuroo thought, if the news did spread like wildfire warning every alpha in the school not to go after his omega, well then, Kuroo figured it was completely worth it.

~

**Kagehina**

Kageyama counted his blessings every day that he got to have an omega like Hinata Shouyou.

Because regardless of how rocky their relationship had been to start with, or how gracelessly they’d managed to get together in the end (and wasn’t _that_ an embarrassment he’d never live down), Hinata made him a better person, made him believe that he finally belonged on a team, and made him believe that he could truly be a _good alpha_ to someone. 

The only problem, really, was that Hinata was so good at _making friends._

It sounded pathetic, and in the late hours of the night when the thoughts plagued Kageyama’s mind, he _felt_ pathetic too. But he couldn’t help feeling jealous when Hinata’s attention was so easily stolen away by Nekoma’s setter, or their blocker who’d first beaten his quick, or their too-tall self-proclaimed ace, or Dateko’s no-eyebrows blocker, or, or, _or._ The list went on because Hinata was sunshine on the best day of your life and _everyone_ loved him, Kageyama knew that better than _anyone._ He’d just never been great at sharing.

But he’d accepted that fact about his mate, and gradually he’d come to terms with it too. Everyone wanted to be friends with Hinata, which meant that he couldn’t always keep him, and that was _fine._ Annoying, but fine.

And then Kageyama was brutally reminded that beyond Hinata’s loveable personality, he was also an omega, and that sometimes, the interest that other people had in his boyfriend was _not fine at all._

They were at a practice match at another school, and while Hinata was no longer terrified before a game, he still excused himself to go to the bathroom before Daichi called for them to line up. Kageyama shoved his hands into his pockets, idly listening to Nishinoya and Tanaka shouting about something irrelevant, and waited for Hinata to return so that he could run through some of the new hand signals Sugawara had taught them, to make sure that they both knew them before they started the match.

But the minutes dragged on and Hinata didn’t come back.

Kageyama knew that he was the first, and possibly the only, member of the team who’d noticed at that point, and a part of his mind said that Hinata was likely fine, and had probably just taken a wrong turning down one of the corridors. But something deep in his chest, an instinct that had only recently begun to stir, told him that something was _wrong._

Kageyama told Yachi that he was going to look for Hinata, and declined her offer of coming with him. Somehow, the alpha knew that he wanted to find his omega on his own.

He wandered through the corridors, past students who studied his uniform curiously, and headed towards the bathroom. He was just pushing the door open when he heard it.

“Oh, so Karasuno has quite a few omegas, then? That’s unusual.”

Kageyama’s first thought was that the other guy, likely a member of the team they were about to play, was putting down omegas. It was still a relatively recent development that allowed omegas to play on the same sports teams as alphas and betas, and some still held a more traditional view that didn’t allow many, if any, omegas to join the team. Narrowing his eyes, Kageyama stepped fully inside the bathroom, preparing himself to tell the guy not to judge their omegas until he saw them play, when he noticed that he was _smiling._ At _Hinata._

Kageyama froze at the scene before him, the alpha from the other team leaning on the sink right next to Hinata, and gazing at him with a flirtatious smile while the entirely oblivious omega just beamed back.

“Yep!” Hinata said happily, and entirely unaware of the look in the alpha’s eyes. “Two of us are regulars!”

“That’s impressive,” the guy said, leaning even closer to Hinata, and something in Kageyama’s chest bristled. “You must be really good.”

Kageyama saw red.

“Yeah, my _mate_ is a really good spiker,” he ground out through gritted teeth. Hinata whirled to the sound of his voice, shocked and overjoyed at the praise, but Kageyama was more focused on the alpha, who looked from Hinata’s wide smile to Kageyama’s furious glare, slack-jawed.

“Your…” he started, but Kageyama cut over him.

_”Mine.”_

Hinata finally seemed to sense the tension in the air as the alpha behind him straightened up and stalked out of the bathroom without another word, knocking into Kageyama’s shoulder as he did so. The omega gaped at Kageyama, confusion plain as day in his eyes. “Bakageyama, what did you do that for?”

Kageyama huffed in frustration, blushing. “Dumbass! He was flirting with you! What was I supposed to do?”

Hinata paused, staring up at his mate with wide eyes. “Flirting?”

 _Oh god, kill me, I chose this idiot,_ Kageyama thought in resignation, willing his blush not to spread. “Yes!”

Hinata seemed to mull the word over in his head for a moment, but then he started laughing. Kageyama jumped at the sound, embarrassment hunching his shoulders. “D-dumbass, stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

Hinata, still laughing, much to Kageyama’s annoyance, launched himself into the alpha’s arms, latching onto his torso and nuzzling into his scent glands. “Sorry, Kageyama, I just never thought I’d see you get jealous!”

Kageyama stared at his boyfriend. “What.”

“Yup!” Hinata cried cheerfully. “It’s kind of cute!”

Kageyama dropped him on the floor.

~

**Tsukkiyama**

Irritation was second nature to Tsukishima. Whether it was from the trivial discussions of overly loud classmates, or being exposed to Kuroo and Bokuto for too long, or having to deal with the King and his hyperactive pet in volleyball practice, there were a lot of things that succeeded in pissing Tsukishima off.

He knew that, he was fine with it, and he had learned to deal with it either by blatantly ignoring whatever it was, or by shutting it down with just the right amount of snarky sass.

(Yamaguchi helped too, the constant, warm presence of his omega by his side, laughing at almost everything he said, was more of a comfort than any alpha should probably admit to feeling. But it wasn't like anyone had to know.)

But _this,_ the scene before him right at that moment, spurned a force of irritation in Tsukishima's chest unlike anything he'd ever felt before. 

Yamaguchi had been early to their usual spot where they would meet to walk to school, and Tsukishima hadn't been so eager to see him that he'd rushed. (He'd started to, when he first got the text, but had clamped down on the strange urgency quickly. It was unbecoming.)

Now he was regretting his decision not to walk just that little bit faster.

Yamaguchi's bag was on the floor, where it had clearly been knocked down by the _manhandling_ this _other alpha_ was currently doing to _Tsukishima's_ omega. The guy had one hand cupped around Yamaguchi's cheek, stroking his face, and the freckled omega looked close to tears. 

Tsukishima supposed it was only right that Yamaguchi was involved. Yamaguchi had been a lot of firsts for him, and it only made sense for him to be there the first time Tsukishima experienced what could only be described as _furious jealousy._

For Yamaguchi was not weak, and he was not demure, no matter what it looked like to strangers. But he was still an omega, and he could still be dominated. 

The thought of this other alpha dominating Yamaguchi had Tsukishima's legs moving before he could fully acknowledge the action. The blonde alpha reached the pair in only two long strides, and he shouldered his way between them, vindictively pleased to notice that he was the tallest of the three.

"Hey-"

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" 

His voice cut across the other alpha's protest like a blade, and he was vaguely surprised by the amount of anger in it. The surprise lasted only for a brief moment, however, before Yamaguchi's shaking hands curled around his elbow, and the fury, the _envy_ settled back into his chest with a vengeance.

By that point, the other alpha, who Tsukishima now recognised as Tatsuo from Class 3, seemed to realise exactly what he'd gotten himself into. His eyes widened as he looked between Yamaguchi's hands on Tsukishima's elbow, and the glare on Tsukishima's face, and realisation set in.

"Uh, are you two...?"

"Yes," Tsukishima snapped before Tatsuo could finish the sentence. "He's _mine."_

Yamaguchi's hands tightened against his arm, and Tatsuo raised his hands in defence. "Alright, alright, I'm not looking for a fight. I'm sorry, I thought he was single."

"Well he's not."

Tatsuo nodded, backing away. "I can see that. Don't worry, I won't do anything else. Sorry, Yamaguchi." With that, he turned and hurriedly disappeared up the road towards the school, and Tsukishima only relaxed the tense set of his shoulders once he was completely out of sight.

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms entirely around Tsukishima's elbow, leaning against his shoulder affectionately. "I had no idea you could get so jealous, Tsukki!" He said, amused, and Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up. He was starting to feel embarrassed for his outburst, and Yamaguchi's newfound confidence after he'd consented to letting the omega scent mark him was not helping.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." He retorted, but it only held an embarrassed heat behind it, and the omega just laughed in response.

"Okay, Tsukki!" 

While Yamaguchi never did outright mention his jealousy again, Tsukishima found himself rewarded with extra bright smiles whenever he reminded people just _who_ the omega belonged to, which he supposed was as close to a victory as he could get.

~

**Bokuaka**

Bokuto didn’t really _do_ jealousy.

Enthusiasm? Check. Boundless happiness? Check. Dejectedness, anger, determination? Check, check, check.

Bokuto knew he had a rollercoaster of emotions, he knew that his mood swings were wild and abrupt, but still, jealousy had never really been on his radar. He had nothing to be jealous _about,_ and despite Kuroo’s incessant warnings that one day he would have to show another alpha who was boss, Bokuto just couldn’t see it happening.

Which, of course, guaranteed that it would.

He had been pestering Akaashi for weeks to join him on a shopping trip one weekend, and the omega had finally relented, much to Bokuto’s joy. He dragged his exasperated boyfriend around the city for almost an entire day, excitedly pointing out various things he could buy his mate for his birthday. His personal favourite was an owl keychain which would match the one currently dangling from his own phone.

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon, Akaashi requested that they take a momentary break from Bokuto’s endless search for owl memorabilia and shop for some clothes, and so the pair made their way into a nearby clothing store. While Akaashi wandered off in search of a dress shirt, Bokuto decided to find some owl-related t-shirts that he could show his mate. He was only successful in finding one, but also managed to collect an armful of cat shirts that he was certain would look great on Kuroo, if he could just get Akaashi’s opinion to confirm it. 

Bokuto practically skipped around the racks to the dress shirts, a bright smile on his face and a happy light in his eyes, which immediately disappeared when he saw what was happening to Akaashi.

An alpha had obviously found him while he was browsing, because he was holding a shirt up against the omega’s chest, his other hand cupping Akaashi’s face. Bokuto couldn’t see Akaashi’s expression, but he could clearly see the way the omega’s hands were trembling, and it was transparent to him how much the other alpha wanted Akaashi. It made something in Bokuto’s chest _burn._

 _Oh,_ he thought distantly, _maybe this is what Kuroo was talking about._

Bokuto’s hands balled into fists in the clothes he was holding, an entirely foreign emotion boiling in his stomach as he watched the other alpha touch what _didn’t belong to him._ He was completely unaware of Bokuto’s presence and his mounting fury, entirely focused on harassing someone else’s omega, and _that,_ well, that did it.

Bokuto dumped the clothes in his arms on the rack beside him, and stormed over to stand behind his boyfriend, glaring ferociously. This, finally, managed to gain the attention of the other alpha, who regarded Bokuto with a callous raised eyebrow, but made no move to remove his hand from Akaashi’s face, and Bokuto had to fight the urge to _sock him one._

“Take your hands _off_ of my omega.” He growled. Akaashi glanced over his shoulder, a shocked expression on his face, but then again, it wasn’t every day he got to see Bokuto get possessive. 

The other alpha huffed, but fortunately for his own face, lowered his hand. “What, so this omega is yours then?”

“Yes.” Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “He’s _mine,_ so you’d better back off _now._ ”

“Hmph. Whatever.” The guy shrugged, already walking away. “Sorry baby,” he called back to Akaashi. “But you’re not worth a fight.”

Bokuto bared his teeth and almost lunged after him, but was stopped by Akaashi’s hand on his arm. 

“Let him go, Bokuto.”

The silver-haired alpha spun to face his mate then, gripping him hard by the shoulders. “Akaashi, did he hurt you?”

Akaashi shook his head, “No, I’m fine. And, Bokuto…” He tilted his head upwards, capturing the alpha’s lips in a searing kiss. “You don’t have to worry about alphas like that. I know I’m yours.”

Later, Bokuto was ashamed at how quickly his anger faded into affection over one kiss, but in that moment, all he could do was stutter incomprehensibly at his omega’s retreating back, thinking that it was hardly surprising that he was so possessive over an omega as perfect as Akaashi. 

And besides, Akaashi was always right, he realised, when the next alpha who tried to flirt with the omega was kneed in the balls for his efforts. He really had nothing to worry about.

~

**Author's Note:**

> this was also so much fun to write holy shit.
> 
> i really do hope i did Scent Marking justice with this one, i did feel double the pressure to make this fic good after Scent Marking got so popular, and i don't quite feel like i lived up to your expectations OTL
> 
> also has anyone ever noticed that i use italics like way too much?
> 
> somehow the daisuga one went from suga being all adorable and flirty to him being nearly raped in 0.5 seconds oh my god i'm so sorry. but daichi being a good fighter guys just picture him doing like a charity boxing event or smth ;)  
> i'm not sorry for my insistence on including hanamaki and matsukawa in my iwaoi sections though. i fucking love the seijou third years. i also headcanon that takeru and iwaizumi get along _amazingly well_ and both despair of oikawa together.  
>  ASAHI IS THE MOST FRIGHTENING OF ALL THE ALPHAS WHEN HE'S POSSESSIVE ALRIGHT LIKE NOYA IS ONLY PERSON WHO COULD BRING OUT THAT SIDE OF ASAHI AND HE FUCKING LOVES IT. YEAH THEY TOTALLY WENT HOME AND BANGED BTW.  
> i think lev could be really scary if he was mad? idk he seems to have one of those intense faces like hinata. it makes yaku weak js.  
> KUROO IS A MAJOR JEALOUS TYPE AND EVERYONE WHO'S EVER INVOKED HIS WRATH STILL HAS NIGHTMARES ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES MMKAY.  
> I HC THAT ALONGSIDE HIS FEAR OF BEING LEFT ALONE ON THE COURT, KAGS ALSO DEVELOPED A FEELING THAT HE COULD NEVER BE A GOOD ENOUGH ALPHA FOR SOMEONE. I LIKE TO GIVE MY KAGEHINA SOME ANGST SOMETIMES FML. also kageyama wins the award for title drop.  
> don't even try and tell me that tsukki wouldn't be hella mad to see someone trying to move in on yamacutie. it's quieter than kuroo's jealousy, but i imagine it's probably equally as scary.  
> ANGRY BOKUTO MEANS MY OVARIES ARE DEAD AND YET I STILL MADE HIM DORKY AT THE END BC AKAASHI HAS THAT EFFECT ON HIM I CAN'T RESIST.
> 
> thanks for reading guys, you're honestly the best. as ever, my tumblr is pkmnshippings, come scream at me if you want, my ask box and messenger is always open!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That's mine not yours!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837368) by [red_mage0874](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874)
  * [Hey! Back off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175717) by [red_mage0874](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874)




End file.
